Hearts
by orrangeceilingcat
Summary: Just a little something I created. I felt bad for not updating in a long time so I'm making it up to you guys. Just a really sad piece that shows more of Spike's sweet side. I'd really like to hear what you guys think about it.


Music seeped through small office making the outside occupants to look at the door in puzzlement or worry. For those who knew, the music blaring through ment one thing about the person who was inside. She didn't want to be bothered and anyone who even knocked on the door would be ripped a new one. Pity was never spared who dared knock on the door, so when this normal phenomena happened the office itself was highly avoided.

Inside the office the woman inside paced the floor in deep thought completely ignoring whatever music was blasting through the speakers connected to her iPod. Three steps forward, turn around, three more steps forward, over and over and over again. This pattern continued for a few more moments before she stopped in front of her desk pick up the nearest object which was a stapler and through it across the room where it crashed against the door. A frustrated scream tore through her lips has she grasped onto the roots of her hair pulling slightly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Pulling her fingers out from her hair, her head snapped to the door. With sneaker clad feet she stomped her way to the door, anger and frustration seeping through every pore of her body. Whoever had knocked upon that door would have to face her wrath. She ripped open the door violently and as fast as she opened that door a fist flew at however was on the other side.

But instead of hearing the sounds of pain or the connection to skin and bone she snapped out of her anger induced trance and looked at her out stretched arm. Her fist was held in the strong grip of someone else's hand. She looked up at the owner of the hand and let out a deep growl. Spike, of all the times he could've come to bother her.

"Lovely seeing you pet, came here to check out the tunes," He said flashing his signature smirk. She growled again and jerked her hand out of his grip.

"I'm not in the mood," She growled trying to slam the door in his face. This was unsuccessful for he had stopped the door with his feet and entered as she huffed away to her desk.

He closed the door as she lie down on the leather sofa she requested only a few days earlier to Angel that be squeezed into her small office. She closed her eyes bringing her fingers tentivaly to her lips hoping the vampire in her office would grown bored and leave. Soon. Alas her request was not so as she heard the music from her iPod be turned down to half its volume then a her legs being lifted up onto the lap of another persons as they sat down.

"Ya know you can tell me what's bothering you right luv," She heard Spike lowly as she felt him mindlessly drawing patterns into her shins.

She had never heard him this timid, this caring and to say the least it puzzled her. She prided herself on knowing everyone and everything so how could she not describe it. This sounded like something her father's best friend John would say to her when she was in one of these moods. But this was Spike, the yobbish, ignorant fool who liked to annoy anyone he could. She stopped and thought for a moment and then it clicked. He fancied her.

How could she be so blind, all the small touches, compliements, radiant smiles when no one was looking and the constant asking of if she was okay and what she wanted. She was a fool. A bloody fool who couldn't do what she was so talented in doing. Reading people, figuring out their whole life with just a simple glance. She had so falsely summed up everything he had ever done to tomfoolery to just annoy her.

Softly she smiled and removed her legs from the vampire's lap. She sat up and looked at him midnight blue eyes into his icey blue. She reached up her hand and lightly placed it on his face her thumb lovingly brushing against cheek.

"It's nothing Spike, just a little bump in a case but I assure you I'm fine," She leaned up brushing her lips on his, closing her eyes, feeling the electrical tingles that filled her entire body for those few seconds. When she pulled away she smiled at the kicked puppy look on his pulled her hand away from his cheek and stood up walking over to her desk looking over the many papers that were stacked upon it.

Spike watched her closely fascinated by the woman as she scanned a paper she picked up with a tight-lipped expression growing increasingly stronger with each new page she pick up. Then suddenly she held up a certain paper, with scrutinizing eyes she glowered each word until a spark that he simply couldn't describe other than pure excitement filled her eyes. Then her whole face lit up into a smile so bright he thought could bring the sun to shame. Rigorously she wrote something down on a yellow sticky note and place it gently on a board behind her.

"Yes this is brilliant, just bloody brilliant," Her now heavier accent filled his ears as she stepped back taking in the whole board at once.

Now she was excited, positively ecstatic. Adrenaline pumped through her blood, shooting her eyes over to each word processing information as fast as she could read the words flooding her vision. Everything was falling into place exactly like they should have. The answer so simple was there right under her own nose.

"The lawyer, it was the lawyer all along," She giggled bouncing over to the blonde vampire placing her lips passionately on his. Stunned he for a few moments he stayed still until he too melted into the kiss.

Without breaking the kiss she crawled onto his lap until she was straddling him. She pushed her hand into his slicked back hair as he roughly grabbed her hips pulling her closer to his body. Hungrily he began to lick and nibble on her bottom lip begging for entrance. Slowly she opened her mouth allowing him in. She moaned as his tounge explored every crevice of her mouth leaving no place without the taste of him. Then his tounge made its way over to hers both of them locking into a war over dominance. Then the phone rang interrupting them.

"I'll answer it," She gasped kissing the vampire lips once more than climbing off of his lap. She answered the phone emotionlessly confirming who she was. Spike watched intently as she listened to the caller talking on giving a simple yeah every few seconds. The spark in her eyes that had once been filled with excitement dulled over to one of melancholy and sadness. He watched as dark blue eyes cloud over to become a stormy gray. Something was wrong.

She thanked the caller for their time and hung up the phone on its receiver. Once she did her knees buckled sending her to the ground. She looked so hollow, so weak, it killed Spike to see her like this. He stood up from his place on the couch and slowly made his way towards the hollow woman he loved in front of him. He knelt down until he was completely eye level with. Her eyes looked like a rage storm swallowing up all the joy and excitement she held before leaving her nothing by pain, misery, sadness.

"Luv, are you okay?" He asked tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She said nothing as she looked forward with her hollow eyes. "Please answer me. You can tell me duck. Nothing you can't tell Ol'Spike," He said grabbing her hand giving it a light squeeze.

She opened her mouth but no words came out. She looked at Spike the hollow storm still raging inside her eyes, and it was that moment a sob of anguish racked her body sending her full force into Spike. She sob while Spike held her, comforting words, and promises of safe keeping and things getting better slipping past his lip. Then he whispered his love to her, every sappy word of it he had kept inside him so long that he felt that he was repeating it from memory.

Time flew as she sobbed into him, every sob jerking her body into his own. Safe, she felt safe in Spike's arms. She couldn't remember feeling safe with anyone other than her father. They'd take on danger, laugh at death in the face and still she always felt safe. He wasn't exactly the most emotional guy but she knew she could count on him to be there, for anything and everything. Another sob racked her body, remembering was too painful the wounds had just been opened.

It took time but soon her body jerking sobs had subsided into little fits of hiccups as Spike gently rubbed circles into her back.

"There. There, luv. Everything will be fine," He hushed her gently.

"The bloody git offed himself. Jumped of a bloody buliding" She hiccupped.

"What git, duck? Whose the git?" He asked has he get rubbing circles into her back.

"My bloody father. Jumped off a fucking hospital for some fucking answers," She cried more tears spilling down her face with every word.

"What was she thinking? What am I supposed to do without that bloody git?" She cried more. "Please don't leave me Spike," She gripped on tighter to his jacket.

"Don't worry luv, I got you and I ain't going no where anytime soon," He said to her. What she didn't know is that he secretly vowed every word he had told her.

She cried until she fell asleep in Spike's arms. Gently he picked her up and carried her over to the leather couch that had been stuffed in her small office only two days ago by him and Angel. Gently he layed her down and placed the wool blanket on the back of the couch on top of her sleeping form. Kneeling over her sleeping form he whispered sweet nothings and more promises he vowed with his life to keep into her ear. Gingerly he kissed her tear stained cheek and knelt there just watching her sleep.

It wouldn't be easy to fix her heart but he'd do anything to see her smile for him again. That smile that healed a deadman's heart and made it start beating again. He'd bring the entire world on a silver platter for her if she wanted. He'd fix her heart as she unknowingly fixed his.


End file.
